Hidden Memories
by BlueRoseMaidenAras
Summary: Everyone has a hidden memory.Just like Atemu.But when Mana reappears all hidden memories will be heared.Just like who she really is in Domino City.Seto's Family secret,Atemu past,and other more secret will yet to be reveled... Chapter 8 is up! editing
1. Hidden Memory

**Hidden Memory: Part 1**

**by: Avi and Lei (KingdomofArlusuki)**

**Summary: Everyone has a hidden like when Mana reappears all hidden memories will be like who she really is in the present 's real family secret,Atemu past,and other more secret will yet to be reveled**

**Other Summary: Atemu was feeling down due to the fact that he was able to return from his past. It's not that he didn't want to return it's just that something s different about Domino's City but what can it be? Meanwhile Seto's younger sister has finally made an appearance after all this years! Mana Kaiba is the middle child of the family. When Atemu and Mana meet something binds them together. Slowly and slowly each reincarnation will get their 5,000 year old memory. Now on the way to have Atemu's memory return to him they must count on great sacrifices. His memories will be in a mysterious temple. But what is it that Mana's hiding? How did Bakura return? What's Bakura after? And must Seto Kaiba accept that magic is real? Sacrifice must happen in order for them to leave…or never come out at all..**


	2. Thinking

**Hidden Memories**

**Summary**: Everyone has a hidden memory. Just like Atemu. But when Mana reappears all hidden memories will be heard. Just like who she really is in Domino City, Seto's Family secret, Atemu past, and other more secret will be reveled

**A/N: **0kay rewrite time

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Will change title...**BIG THANK YOU TO BAS& ninbunny alchemist!! **Knowing that you have like my idea gave me enough courage to write stories now thank you and to everyone that stop by here

_"What's happening" Joey ask in shock_

_"Now that the Pharaoh ritual is complete the eye of Horus that guards the door to the spirit world has now awaken and the spirit of the great Pharaoh which was trap within the millennium puzzle for 5000 years is now free" Ishizu stated._

_"Our job as the Pharaohs tomb keeper is now over. You are free now my Pharaoh Atemu"_

"It's all over now but like Yugi said, sometimes an end of one adventure is just the beginning of a new one" Atemu thought as the ship slowly left his tomb. He thought about so many things but the one that really frustrated him was his past. He still hadn't had his full memories back. He wanted little bit more than a fragmented piece of memory. Another thought that seems to had confused him was where was Mana after they left. Before they left he greeted them their farewells but he didn't seem to find his hyper friend. It was late now and decided it's time to go to bed. He saw Ishizu looking at the waves

"She is just like Isis to. f only Kaiba was the same...Maybe she knows little bit of my memory that i haven't seen?" Atemu thought just as he went to talk to her, he saw Kaiba there already.

"So are you coming with us to Egypt or are you going back to Domino?" Ishizu ask Kaiba who just smirked

"What choice do I have after all your the only one who knows where she is and i highly doubt that you tell me where she is for her own safety" He replied bored and very unamused

"That is true. For those 10years I have watch her as she was my own younger sister. I have taught her the ways of Egypt protected her from poison snakes and such as well as dangers from those ruins. But..."Ishizu voice trailed out. Kaiba stared at her with full attention. Atemu watch them wondering what they were talking about.

"I couldn't protect her from what will haunt her in the distant future...That's why I needed you to take her away from Egypt and protect her." Ishizu continue Those are just fairy tales" Kaiba replied preparing to leave

"Those are not just 'fairy tales' Kaiba and deep within you, you know it." She replied as she too was getting ready for tomorrow. Atemu still confused went to her

"Pharaoh it's late what are you doing up?" Ishizu ask

"A lot has been on my mind and I wanted to ask you something?" Atemu said

"Yes of course"

"Well it's about my memories-"He was cut out

"Pharaoh your memories might never come back. It's been 5000years since you released your memories. There is nothing I can do right now my pharaoh." Ishizu said then left. She felt guilty having to lie to her Pharaoh. Atemu look out at the night sky then really went to bed.

The next day everyone returned to their home. They spent the whole day together. Tea, Joey, Duke, Tristan, Yugi and now Atemu. Tea seems to be the only to notice that Atemu was very much distracted other than Yugi of course. While Joey and Tristan was eating like they haven't ate in days (which was true) and Duke was hitting on girls.

Yugi look at Atemu with worry that usually Atemu would see first but this time was different very different and unusual...Yugi thought that he should be happy that he was free from the whole ritual thing but he seem so gloomy well maybe more but very gloomy he wanted to ask but he doubt Atemu would tell him now and in public. So he waited till they got home but that's like 7-8hours from now.

"So you guys never told me how Phar- I mean Atemu got out" Duke said as they headed to the mall.

"Long story but to make it short he completed the ritual and stuff and they freed him." Tristan said bored cause there was nothing interesting of him being controlled..._again._

"You make sound very boring. Lets hear what Atemu had to say" Duke said. He turned to the Pharaoh but he said nothing and kept walking not noticing they stop (wow very deep in thought told u it will be ocs).So they ran to catch up. They ate at the small food court and again Joey and Tristan ate a lot…And Duke with girls.

"Hey Atemu" Tea said as she waved her hands to his face hopping he would notice but he didn't. But they won't give up that easily.

"Why did i gave up my memories? It can't just be the reason for Bakura" Atemu thought "It must have been for a different reason…I want to know why...?"

_Flashback:_

_Atemu was walking around the palace bored very bored. Then as usual Mana would come and try to jump on pots but he very used to it._

_"Prince!" Mana would yell and try to surprise him. But it didn't work. He just smiled at her faintly._

_"Prince? What is wrong?" Mana ask "Hey is it just being Pharaoh cause that is just a few days away!"_

_"No Mana that's not it. It's just...Mana can I trust you with something, a very important secret?" Atemu ask her. It would be nice knowing you are able to trust someone with your feelings after all_

_"Yes Prince!" Mana said holding both hands as she was begging but she was just excited_

_"Well...I'm thinking about locking up my memories" He calmly_

_"WHAT! WHY?!" Mana replied shock._

_"Because-"Both of them heard Shimon Muron and Mahado asking if hey have seen their students. So they quickly hid in the pots where Mana was first hiding. They slowly look up to see if they have left but instead they saw a pair of blue eyes staring at them_

_"So this is where you two went to hide" Seto said with his smirk_

_"Ahh Seto didn't even see you so how are you doing today?" Mana said trying to stall him but didn't work_

_"Nice try Mana. But you should go and return to your master. And you to prince, if I had to go you need to go to." He said pulling them. Both Mana and Atemu tried to get out but no luck. Soon they saw Shimon and Mahado .Now they have to face there lectures._

_"So this were you guys are! Mana it's one thing of missing class but bring the soon-to-be-Pharaoh with you and making him miss his class is another! "Mahado lectured her_

_"I must say Pharaoh I'm very disappointed in you. You need to learn how to be Pharaoh now stop fooling around!" Shimon said .Both Atemu and Mana look at it each other with boredom. And they knew it will be along day with lectures and punishment...Until_

_"My apologize Master Shimon and Mahado those two were just helping me with my studies as well as cleaning up after the scrolls that we couldn't tell the time and we were just on our way to our classes it's my fault" Seto said. He turned to them with a glare both Atemu and Mana mouth him thank you._

_do said and turning to their studies. Atemu and Seto headed to their class of there own._

_End of Flashback_

Atemu who was still sitting still chuckled a bit and he turn he saw that Yugi was about to pour water on him

"So why is there water on top of my head?" Atemu ask. Both Tea and Yugi jump a bit didn't expected for him to say a word till after they pored it on him

"Well, only because you wouldn't talk or nothing!" Yugi said setting down the water. He turned to Joey and Tristan who had trays of food with them and Duke coming back with a phone number on his hand

"So what were you thinking about that made you smile at the least?" Tea asks. The whole group looks at him

"It was nothing just that I got another fragmented memory" Atemu said

"Really? Tell us about it?" Duke said

"Well...It simple Me and Mana was running from our lessons, I was telling her a secret which i couldn't get, we hid in a pot, Seto saw us ,he was about to turn us in, he covered for us and that about it" Atemu said

"Rich boy covered for you!?" Joey ask very shock

"Well not Kaiba i meant Seto from 5000years ago" Atemu said simply

"So who is Mana? Is she cute?" Duke asks. But received a glare from Atemu but no one noticed

"Mana is one of my closest friend from Egypt before" Atemu said

"She looks like the dark magician girl right?" Yugi ask. Atemu nodded

"Ohh yeah and Duke she was hot! You should have been there" Tristan said. Everyone started laughing

Meanwhile, with Kaiba…

Kaiba was following Ishizu and Marik and they had finally stop

"So do you have everything ready for her return Kaiba?" Marik ask

"Yes we already filled out all her papers and all." Kaiba replied .They walked until they saw a room.

"She is in there. Knock first and tell her we will see her next week" Ishizu said then went on to do who knows what. Kaiba turned and knock

"Who is it?" Then the door opened. Kaibe step back a bit.

"is it really you? SETO!!" his sister hugged him very tightly. They haven't seen each other for like more than 10years from and accident

"Are you ready? We are leaving in an hour get your things ready if you need anymore things we will get them tomorrow okay?" Kaiba said then watch his sister get stuff ready quickly.

The next day

"Hey Atemu me and Grandpa are going to America for a while think you can handle i?" Yugi ask

"Yes of course when are you leaving?" Atemu ask

"Umm in a few days. Do me a favor give this to Tea for me later on okay?" Yugi ask than handing him a small paper. After Yugi left to pack Atemu decided to take a small walk around. He headed to the park and then eventually near the mall.

Kaiba took both his little brother and sister around to get her things but eventually she got separated from them and then started look around not paying attention until

**BUMP**

"Ouch I'm so sorry i wasn't paying attention" She replied

"Its alright i wasn't either" Atemu said when he look up one name came out of his head

**MANA!? **

Here is the first editing…I hope I did a job..


	3. Meeting Each Other

**Hidden Memories**

**Summary**: Everyone has a hidden memory. Just like Atemu. But when Mana reappears all hidden memories will be heard. Just like whom she really is in Domino City, Seto's Family secret, Atemu past, and other more secret will be reveled

**A/N: **Edit number 2 by the way if you would some sneak peaks go to the chapter called 5 different parts. Well not really a chapter

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

"Mana is that you?" Atemu ask nervously not really sure if it was her

"My name is Mana so yeah. How do you know?" She asks him "He looks so familiar yet i have never seen him before" Then a sudden image of the ruins of the Pharaoh whose name was hidden" Is he the Pharaoh that Ishizu told me about? The one she went to help?" Mana thought

"Umm excuse me...But by any chance do you know Ishizu?" Mana asks.

"Yes I do" Atemu ask wondering why she asks such a question

Mana smiled with hope in her eyes "You don't happen to be the Nameless Pharaoh are you"

Atemu smiled as well "Yes why do you ask?"

"Ishizu, Marik and I have been studying about you! I have never met you only because they say that its not time but now i have! So what's your name!?" Mana said hyperly. Which Atemu simply chuckled.

_Flashback_

_Atemu had started learning magic but he of course separated from everyone. His teacher was no other than his best friend Mahado. Atemu sat quietly since there was no one to talk to while he waited for Mahado. He finally saw the door open. And saw his teacher along with a...girl?_

_"Prince I apologize for being a tad late .But we have a new student studying with you if that's okay with you Prince?" Mahado ask him. Atemu look at the girl. As she went to him and held out her hand_

_"Hello my name is Mana! I hear so much about you from the market! It's nice meeting what's you name? "Mana asks hyper. Atemu chuckled .Mahado gave Mana a warning glare_

_"What?" Mana ask Mahado_

_"You are not to address him in such" Mahado told her._

_"Fine..."Mana said sadly_

_"I'll just have to call you Prince Ok?" Mana asks Atemu._

_"Okay. Nice to meet you too" And ever since that day they have been bestest friends_

_End Flashback_

"Hello?" Mana said as she was waving her hand in his face. Atemu look at her

"OOh well you're back so what happened you gotten really quiet?" Mana ask him.

"It's nothing just thinking. My name is Atemu" Atemu said

"That's a weird name. But okay!" Mana said happily. After a few seconds Mana stomach growled

"Haha i skipped breakfast ooh well might as well find the food court" Mana said looking at the map but couldn't find it

"It's over here" Atemu pointed at the small dot. Which Mana look dumb founded since she had forgotten how things work now from being in Egypt for a decade.

"So...um...how do i get there?" Mana asks clueless.

"How about i just take you okay?" Atemu said. Which Mana smiled a shock her head yes. "It's like she's here but not here but..." Atemu couldn't figured out what word he was looking for to describe what he was thinking. In a few minutes they where there

"Wow! This place is so big!" Mana said excitedly. Atemu thought it was best to leave her and hoped they would see each other some time soon.

"Hey! Atemu you help me find this place. So I'll treat you" Mana said grabbing his arm and lead him to a table.

"So whatcha want?" Mana ask him

"Anything will be fine" Atemu said. Mana left to get the order but left her cell phone in the table which started ringing. Atemu checked who was calling and to his surprise it was Kaiba! "wonder why is he calling her..."Atemu thought but chose to ignored it. After 10min Mana came back with a tray of food. They started eating having a chat with each other. You know getting to know each other more

"Mana i forgot to tell you. Your phone started ringing after you left." Atemu said finishing up his food.

Mana checked her phone "I have to go now it was nice meeting you again. Hope to see you soon!" Mana said running out of the mall, Atemu notice the sky was dark

"Have I been out that long ooh well guess Yugi have to be giving whatever that note was to Tea himself tomorrow" Atemu thought as he headed home

With Mana

Mana was running finding Seto's Limo but couldn't until she heard a honk she jump not used to sound of a car yet better yet being in one.

"So where were you sis?" Mokuba ask her once she was in the limo

"Got lost in the mall. Met a new friend and ate a little bit" Mana said sleepily than yawned. Once they got home Seto showed her to her room it was huge the main color was blue and pink and a little bit of purple. The curtains were also big and beautiful. Her bed was soft and very comfortable as well as everything else. It was like a dream room except it was real. She spotted a letter on her cozy desk. Address to Miss Mana_ Perez _Kaiba. Her eyes shot wide open "No one knows about this name except me and Seto." Mana thought than opened the letter

_Dear Miss Mana Kaiba,_

_We would like for you to join our upcoming_ _tournament and hopes for you and your brother Seto Kaiba to join as well. Just like the battle city you'll need to get certain requirements for you to join. Except it's your duel disk that will keep tract on your record. You'll need 20 wins to enter and if you lose just ones you'll automatically be disqualified. Once a certain number of people met the requirements they will meet a certain place and duel. The duelist will most likely be pros so be prepared who knows you may even be the Top 5 Greatest Duelist in the World! Good Luck!_

_Sincerely S.P_

Once she was finish reading she stormed out of her room to her elder brother.

"Seto! Look!" Mana said he turned to her and he already know why she came

"I know. I think it is best if we do participate" Seto said

"But i don't even have a deck to use." Mana said

"Than we would have to make one tomorrow "Seto said going to his room. Mana shrugged than skipped to her room. She got her clothes and headed to the bath tub. She got off her clothes than started putting water with some sweet scented soap and bubbles. She saw a lot of stuff that you don't see everyday except for rich people than she remembered that Seto and Mokuba are rich _hehe. _Mana looks up at the ceiling and thought about those 10years. The 10years when she met Ishizu and Marik, when she left to Egypt, how they never forgot each other, studied the ruins and a lot of stuff." I miss them so much..."Mana said quietly. She enjoyed the warm bath but she had to get out now so she could have a well deserved sleep.

With Atemu

Atemu was walking and finally spotted the Kame shop. He went in and saw the gang there.

"So what happen while i was gone?" Atemu ask Yugi

"Nothing, just hanging out. Where were you today?" Yugi ask as he watch Atemu get a glass of water

"Just walking around and met a new friend" Atemu said. Then sat next to Tea and Yugi

"Hmm, a new friend huh? Who is she or he?" Tea wondered

"Umm I'm not sure but i have a feeling we'll meet again soon" Atemu said watching whatever Joey and Duke was doing including Tristan. "I can't tell them. They would just have to meet her up again" Atemu thought. The whole night they were just watching TV laughing eating some chips and all. At night they finally fell asleep. But Atemu remained awake. He was unsure about Mana's appearance and what she meant by saying it wasn't time before. Why was Ishizu hiding her? Was she the girl they where talking about the night before? All those question where in his head. Then after 50min he finally lost and fell asleep.

The next morning Yugi went and got the mail while everyone eats breakfast. Once Yugi was back he started separating the letters and junk mails. He found three letters addressing to him, Atemu, and Joey. Joey quickly grabbed it and they read it out loud

_Dear Duelist,_

_We would be honored if you chose to join our upcoming tournament Just like the battle city you'll need to get certain requirements for you to join. Except it's your duel disk that will keep tract on your record. You'll need 20 wins to enter and if you lose just ones you'll automatically be disqualified. Once a certain number of people met the requirements they will meet a certain place and duel. The duelist will most likely be pros' so be prepared who knows you may even be the Top 5 Greatest Duelist in the World! Good Luck_

_Sincerely S.P_

"So who is this S.P?" Yugi ask them

"Ummm i think its rich boy!" Joey said thoughtfully

"Kaiba would be S.K then" Tea said

"S.P huh? I've heard that's another company just like Kaiba except not as big and important. And they may be a little bit richer than Kaiba" Duke said snatching Joey letter

"Well i think you two should join" Yugi said

"Yeah! A new adventure! Already!" Joey said. Jumping like an idiot (again told you they are ocs)

Back with Mana

Mana steered a bit while she slept. Mana woke up so happy and peacefully ."wow I've never slept so peaceful" Mana thought as she jump of her bed and cleaned up. She took another quick bath than headed to the kitchen. She picked up some toast bread and jelly and had a light breakfast. She look at the clock it was 9:53."wow my brothers are lazy if they are still asleep" Mana laugh quietly. She went to the computer and check out some cards. But the one she felt strongly towards to was the Dark Magician Girl. She was so into it that she didn't hear anyone behind her

"So already looking at cards huh?" Seto ask her which made Mana jump from her seat causing her to fall from the computer chair

"uh-huh" Mana said getting up and then dusting herself up.

"Get ready in 30min that's when we are leaving" Seto said then turned away from her while she ran to her room

Okay this chapter suck to ooh well. R&R...WAIT!! if any of you guys would be kind and help me out? Cause since this my first Yugioh story i don't know how to write duels and any good cards for Mana so please help me out!! Unless you guys want me to type something stupid so please help me out !!Thank you


	4. Getting Started

**Hidden Memories**

**Summary**: Everyone has a hidden memory. Just like Atemu. But when Mana reappears all hidden memories will be heard. Just like who she really is in Domino City, Seto's Family secret, Atemu past, and other more secret will be reveled

**A/N: **I found some interesting cards for Mana's deck. But i still need help on typing how to duel ooh well.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Will change title eventually or might not...

Once Mana was in her room she quickly got into her clothes. She brushed her hair slowly so she could untangle slowly and less painfully. In front of her was the letter from S.P. She carefully read the letter still not over the fact that they somehow found that name ._Perez_. She despises that name. The name that separated her and her brothers. That killed her parents. That almost killed _her. _Then something fell out of her letter ._Please sign up at the Douitashimashite_ _as soon as you can .Thank you ._Mana gave a HUGE sigh. She than heard a knock

"Miss. Kaiba your brother request for you" The maid said

"Please just call me Mana what's your name?" Mana said as she followed the maid outside

"My name is Elna. Your brother is outside have a good trip " said than closed the gate. Mana smiled than headed to her brother's limo.

"So where are we going?" Mana ask as she look at the window she saw a lot of skyscraper

"We are going to make you a deck" Mokuba said. Mana smiled then continued to look at the window. "I should really ask Seto if he told anyone the name. But since Mokuba is here i can't...If he should find out it could really damaged our small family" Mana thought. They finally reached the card store. Mana looked at all the cards. She mostly looked at the spell caster cards.

"Why is it that i always look at the spell caster deck." Mana thought as she looked at all the magician there was

"Hello do you need any help on finding cards today?" ask one of the workers there

"Umm yeah i do...My name is Mana what's yours?" Mana ask

"My name is Mahado. I see you enjoyed the spell caster" Mahado smiled

"Yes. So you offered to help me now help me" Mana said smiley

"haha yes now come" Mahado showed her the cards. Traps, spell, magic, monster, and etc. Finally they where finish Mana smiled as she look at her cards. Seto paid for it and told her that he needed to go to work now an that she should explore the town more which Mahado promise he would do later on as well as to sign both his name and hers when she reaches the Douitashimashite shop. After 30 min Mana and Mahado went around Domino City

"Hey Mahado if you know so much about cards think you can teach me how to duel?"Mana ask him

"of course but i thought Kaiba's sister should know" He teased

"Hahaha for your information i do know how to duel" Mana said sarcastically he look at her " okay i only know how to duel Shadow games and that's it" (you know the Shadow games at Egypt) Mana said

"Alright come on lets go to the park and I'll try to explain" Mahado said.

"Sure think _Master _Mahado" Mana teased. Which Mahado ignored. When they reached the park he tried his best to teach her using her cards and his(okay i copied and pasted it so yeah)

With Atemu

It turned out Yugi and Grandpa flight was today! They have ran to the airport and made just in time. We said our good byes and then we headed to sign up at the Douitashimashite. We got new duel disk and the tournament will be in 3 days from now. So we walk around a bit.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Tea asks them. No one said nothing mostly they were happy about the upcoming tournament. But maybe not everyone Atemu seems to looking around" Maybe he is looking for that new friend of his" Tea thought

"Hey Atemu why don't we look for that new friend you said about yesterday" Tea suggested which casue Atemu to smile saying alright. But they first headed to a ice cream store seeing its summer and hot.

"So Atemu, any other memory?" Tea askshim.

"not really" He said

"What about that friend of yours what's he like?" Tea asks trying to start a conversation. Which seem to fail since he said nothing

"Tea let him think maybe he needs to think about the tournament huh?" Tristan said he turned to Joey

"Hey man, stop eating like a dog" He said watching Joey eat his Ice cream

"Who are you calling a dog!? Eh monkey boy!" Joey yelled offended

"Monkey boy! Your the one who was eating like a mutt!

"oh yea!"

"yeah!"

They started wrestling each other that made Tea, Atemu, and Duke laugh. After 10 good minutes of trying to kill each other they finally stop. They decided to once again to find Atemu's friend

Back with Mana

"So if you played knight title what would happen?" Mahado ask her

"umm you would need one Dark magician to activate it fully to you could activate Dark Magician Knight from you hand, deck or graveyard right?" Mana said

"Yes excellent" Mahado said

"Guess that's it well than we better sign up for the tournament now" Mana said

"Alright they close in 15 it's best if we run "Mahado said

"Run? Fine…"Mana said as they ran to the store. They kept running until

"Atemu watch out!"

"Huh?"

**THUD**

"I'm so sorry!" Mana said getting up dusting her self than lending a hand to whoever she bumps.

"It's alright "Atemu said taking her hand Mana got a look at who she bump and turned a little red this is the 2nd time too

"Atemu? Wow really got to stop meeting like this" She laugh and he joined her as well. Atemu and Mana turned to his friends

"Hello, Atemu aren't you going to introduce us?" Duke ask as he got her hand "Hello there my name is Duke what's yours?" And kiss it. Atemu felt a little jealous of course he wouldn't admitted it anyway

"I'm Tea"

"Joey"

"Tristan"

Mana laughs a bit "my name is Mana" Tea, Joey, and Tristan look at her with shock

"Did i say something wrong?" Mana ask

"No they are just shock" Atemu said

"Mana we should go now "Mahado said

"Right, right well this is my friend Mahado" Again they stared at him to with shock "Nice meeting you guys, nice seeing you again Atemu, we need to go now, see ya guys later" Mana said as she and Mahado ran to the store

"Atemu? Was she the friend you meant?" Tea asks. Atemu nodded yes

"You were right Tristan she was HOT!" Duke said

"I didn't know Mahado also got reincarnated" Atemu thought. They headed home and Atemu fell asleep

Back with Mana

They had made it and they finally sign up. Mahado needed to go now but Mana made him promise they would hang again soon. Mana waited for her brother once they came they headed home. Mana fell asleep afterwards

Atemu and Mana's dream

_"Haha you don't have a choice now hand over your necklace or else the priestess and your master will die!" Bakura laugh .Mana didn't know what to do if she gives him her necklace who knows what he could do. But if she don't they will die!_

_"Mana don't listen to him if that necklace is what he say is true than don't surrender it!" Mahado shouted_

_"Mana run now don't hold back!" Isis yell at her. Mana didn't know what to do_

_"Hurry up now i don't have enough Patience i want to take my revenge now" Bakura said._

_"Why do you want this necklace it's nothing to you?"Mana said_

_"Do you take me as a fool? I know very well what that necklace holds. It's the key to my victory!" Bakura said impatiently he signaled his army to torture her friends_

_"AHH!" Both Isis and Mahado screamed_

_Mana didn't know what to do she was very much hesitating_

_"Alright I'll give you my necklace but you have to send them back to the palace safe and unharmed" Mana said_

_"Alright deal" He motioned his men to send them back. Once Mana knew they were safe she slowly went to Bakura and slowly handed him the necklace_

_"Yes this necklace holds my victory! My revenge is near all because the Pharaoh was careless and trusted this weak magician girl "Bakura thought_

_"This is for you my prince" Mana thought. She was ready to drop the necklace but..._

_"HAAAAAAAA!" Mana yelled as she threw her necklace on the ground causing it to smash to thousands and thousands of pieces_

_"WHAT NOOO!" Bakura yelled. The magician girl slowly fell on the floor and than vanish leaving those pieces_

_"AHHHHHHHHHH!!"_

"AHHHHHHH!" Both Atemu and Mana screamed as they awoke. Both where sweating and breathing really hard.

"Was it a dream ?No it can't be?" They both thought

Atemu and Mana both dreamt how Mana died 5000 years ago now ,things may not be the same after this well maybe i don't know oooh well

Much ocs? sorry. well excuse my mistakes and r&r hehe never thought I'll update this quick ooh well thank you remember i still need to learn how to type duels but i found what cards that are in Mana's deck so check YES!


	5. Best friends

**Hidden Memories**

**Summary**: Everyone has a hidden like when Mana reappears all hidden memories will be like who she really is in Domino City, Seto's Family secret, Atemu past, and other more secret will be reveled

**A/N: **Lately my chapters have been rushed you could tell by how my stories end sorry about that. At the next chapter i promise it will be well written and even I planned to update sooner but since my computer is still broken I'm been borrowing whoever's computer and that's not my excuse! To tell the truth I was so into reading camp rock fan fiction that i was to lazily to continue writing.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Will change title eventually or might not...

Mana looked around her room it was still the way she left it..."Was that a dream?" Mana thought "It has to be...I'm still here right? Yet it feels so real. I can still feel it in my heart..." Mana continued to think as she wraps her hands to her heart kept beating fast." Maybe if i explore the house it will leave" Mana thought as she change out of her clothes to a new one. Mana silently walk one was up but her after all it was still awhile Mana came in contact with a door that she have never opened the door and went in slowly closing the door trying not to wake anyone saw that the room had another door ignoring the room that only had books she continued to the other door and again slowly closed the door had stairs going went down it took a bit longer since it was a lot of stairs

"Wow this is a lot" Mana at the end was another opened the room was room also had books but unlike the one upstairs the books here doesn't have ANYTHING to do with where a lot of books that had to do a lot of Egypt god and lots of myths and prophecy example

_Anuket Goddess of the Nile,_

_Shall chose the chosen lovers of Egypt_

_One shall lose their memory for the good of Egypt_

_The other shall guard ones memory with their life _

_by sealing it to the necklace of the Nile River_

_Once reunited they shall embark at a dangerous journey _

_to save the Goddess of the Nile _

_as well as Egypt_

"Weird" Mana said as she returned the book back the there was clear no one has been in this room for spotted something covered she took the covered out and came a beautiful white piano it was surprisingly that they where hardly dust but it was sat down she checked her watch it was already 6am!Mana smiled she slowly placed her fingers on the piano than suddenly she started playing an unknown sound to slowly started to sing with it (i know that this song don't really use a piano but that's all i got at the moment)

_In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way  
I'll pray to the gods let him stay  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
Now I know why_

_All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
Your silent whispers, silent tears_

Mana stop not knowing to say smiled than she quickly wrote the song on a piece of practice the song till she finds out the next lyrics

Atemu also couldn't of the night he would just stay down at his bed and try to get some sleep but it didn't mind and heart are still in once again lots of question was in his that really happen? How did Mana died with the necklace that was shattered? Did Bakura had something to do with it? Atemu head really hurted at this very moment he didn't know what to do. was day so he just got out of bed and change ate a small breakfast and left didn't know where to go but better than staying home.

"If i see Mana again i should be careful if she bumps into me again..."Atemu was near the fountain and he saw Ishizu who seems to be in a hurry. He ran over to her

"Good Mourning Is- Ishizu" Atemu almost called her Isis but she didn't caught it

"Hello my Pharaoh" Ishizu replied as she slowed down her stuff

"Where are you going?" Atemu ask

"I'm going to visit a friend of mine for awhile to help her get settled here" Ishizu said

"May i come with you?" Atemu ask

"Of course you can my Pharaoh" Ishizu said as she handed him some bags "This may be a good time for them to meet…" Ishizu thought as she lead him to a familiar pathway

Mana finally went back up all the maids and butler did their jobs but had greet her when she past went back to her room to rewrite her she finish she remember Ishizu was visiting! She jump and skipped to her elder brother's room

"wow for someone who cares way to much about their business he sure is lazy" Mana thought as she sneak inside her brothers she did anything she look at the clock it was now 9am."Ishizu must be coming wake him up" Mana thought she went over to her brothers bed and shook him but he wouldn't did a lot of things to wake him yell at him, shake him up, and pushing him off the bed(well she really didn't) so she went over to his deck and duel disk she to out his Blue Eyes and placed it on the duel made a very loud roar that even the great Seto Kaiba jump out and fell down at his started laughing her guts out and couldn't stop laughing at went over to his sister he forcefully took his duel disk from her and returned Mana laughing pointing her finger at him.

"Its rude to point Mana" Kaiba said than headed to change, he knew that if Mana did this much to wake him she wouldn't let him go back to still couldn't stop i mean the look at her brother when he was awaken really was slowly stop laughing but when he came out Mana laugh all over got a bucket of water since Mana's eyes were close he poured it all over her to make her stop and it work. "eeeeeeeek" was all she said.

"Are you done yet?" Kaiba ask his just glared at heard the door bell ringing and than Elna came knocking

"Mr. Kaiba and Miss. Mana there are someone that wishes to see you" Elna said than ran out to go dry Kaiba headed saw it was Atemu and Ishizu

"So what do you want?" Kaiba said coldly

"I told you already didn't i?" Ishizu shot back "Did i not tell you i would visit your sister?" Atemu look at them weird "Kaiba has a sister?" Atemu thought confused

"She is changing she should be here shortly" Kaiba replied was an awkward silence for a short period of time

"ISHIZU!!" Mana yelled as she was going eyes shoot wide open "Ma- Mana is she Kaiba sister!?" Atemu thought as he watch Mana hugged Ishizu let go and than she look at Atemu

"Hey there Atemu why are you here?" Mana ask

"I was helping Ishizu with these bags" Atemu said setting the bags smiled her hair was still dripping though

"Mana your hair?" Ishizu ask look at her hair with the mirror and saw it was still wet.

"It's nothing it was just a small_ family bonding _"Mana said sending another glare at Kaiba who just smirk than headed upstairs but not before Mana ask him where he was going

"I'm going to wake up Mokuba _properly_" Kaiba Mana remember the incident and than started laughing but ended since she has guest

"I'm taking you two are getting along well" Ishizu said sitting down with Mana and Atemu

"Sure we are" Mana said sarcastically still smiling

"Mana, why are you smiling like that?" Atemu ask

"I'll tell you later that is if we get to hang out?" Mana replied

"So it seems you to have meet before" Ishizu said

"Yep!" Mana said still took out a letter and gave it to Mana who look at her confused took it

"It's from a gave this to me before i has light blue hair and blue eyes..."Ishizu said unsure how Mana even knew her

"For real! Wow i haven't seen her for a while! Thank you Ishizu!" Mana yelled very happily .Making Atemu cover his ears seeing he was sitting right next to opened the letter and her smile even grew

"She's coming to visit TODAY!!" Mana screamed very loudly. "Hey be right back" Mana told them as she ran upstairs.

"SETO!!" Ishizu and Atemu heard even from downstairs.

"I didn't know Mana was Kaiba's sister...I didn't even know he had a sister" Atemu told her

"They were separated a long time ago." Ishizu said

"I didn't even know Mana Mahado got reincarnated" Atemu said kind of sad

"My Pharaoh. I hid Mana for a reason...A while ago when i still hold the millennium necklace i had a vision that a dark presence will come after is why i never took her with me when i come soon i also realize that she is much more safe here than Egypt. I didn't know where to hid her but i remember that she told me that she had two and took me a while to convince Kaiba that i had his sister and i wanted him to get her but...It's obvious he didn't believe me...he told me that he never had a he said that was impossible seeing his sister had died along time ago" Ishizu said with sadness and a small hint of anger

"Why did he believed his sister died?" Atemu ask curiously

"I don't have the answer you wish for me to 's better for you to ask Mana or Kaiba" Ishizu said

"SETO!" Mana yelled loudly knocked his door to opened up Kaiba eventually opened saw he was leaving to work

"Hey Seto can you do a tiny little favor of me?" Mana ask sweetly

"Depends on what it is" Kaiba said as he headed out of his room

"My friend from Egypt is coming to visit me can she stay here please?" Mana ask him still in her sweet voice

"No" was his simple answer

"Aww !Why Seto? Please? "Mana ask

"No means No"

"Aww please Seto? Kisara is a nice girl and she won't be much of a bother?" Mana kept asking

"Kisara?" Kaiba voice was both shock and confused

"Yeah here is a picture of her" Mana said handing him both the letter and picture of her and Kisara posing in front of the 's eyes widen than returned back to normal

"Please Seto?" Mana said putting a pout on her even Seto had to admit was pretty cute yet he didn't had a choice he agreed to let her started cheering and jumping and followed him downstairs

"Oh yeah Seto can i have some money please?" Mana said adding her sighed he was now in a hurry so he gave her a hundred than left before she ask for another thing.

Atemu notice that Kaiba was softer to his younger siblings despite what the cost and it seemed Mana got her way on whatever she asks him

"Mana i must go now I'll be staying at a hotel not far from here" Ishizu also makes her and Atemu get to hang out.

"Hey Atemu can you help me find the airport "Mana ask not remembering

"Sure" Atemu replied following her was still troubled about his dream about as well but she didn't dare show was now 11pm Kisara plane is coming at Atemu and Mana decided to do whatever for the next both went to see a movie that lasted for two an hour left they just sat and talk about each even though its just been a few days since they had met they are now closer than ever.

"I've heard from Ishizu Kaiba thought you were dead?" Atemu ask after they both had calmed down after hearing how Seto had woke up this mourning

"Yes he did i wouldn't blame him i couldn't talk to him after 10years"Mana said sadly

"I'm sorry i shouldn't have ask that" Atemu said regretfully

"No...When we were young our mother died of giving birth to father married another woman wanting us to grow up with a strong independent time grows me and Seto realize she wasn't the woman my father thought she threatened us when she found my father was out to work he left us with forced us to do a lot of things and if we don't she would hurt day we were out for the whole family step mother told me to go look at the lake over there i did what i was i finally reached there my hands where tied my mouth was covered. I tried to get free but i couldn' took me to a place unknown to me and lock me they did free my hands and mouth. I was starving for the past few days.I saw my step mother and for once in my life i believed she was going to help came to but instead of freeing me she slap me hard and started laughing hard. I started crying i needed someone i didn't care who i just wanted someone to hold me. I remember crying out my father for help as well as gave me a phone to call a few days later my father came with a suitcase full of money. I knew my step mother was the reason for my kidnap but he didn't. I was so weak i couldn't do shot him and he was dead. I cried all of a sudden i had energy and i found a way to sneak 's when i met brought me to Egypt to help them as they help step-mothers name was Serpen Perez" Mana told him with tears coming down.

"That witch killed my father and separated me from my brothers" Mana cried even hugged her she hugged him back they were like that for a few minutes they pulled dried her tears "Thank you Atemu" Mana said understand her and slowly walked her to the that they past seems to think they were a cute couple.

"Atemu you were the only one that i told this doesn't even know he believed that father died in a car is this feeling?It started when he hugged me" Mana thought as Atemu led her to the airport

"Mana i could feel that your life has been very difficult. I promise that i will make sure you won't suffer anymore...This feeling its been here after i hugged her..." Atemu thought as he held her by her shoulder pulling to her to the airport

"Ahh so the pharaoh comforts the magician he won't be able to protect her after I'm done with her"

"I wonder if Mana got my letter." Kisara thought as she look for her best friend around the her bag with her her she ran around finally she found Mana before she headed there her stomach ignored it

"Mana" Kisara yelled to her best turned to her friend as both of them hugged each other screaming everyone passed by looking at saw her friends eyes was red

"Mana, your eyes? What happen?" Kisara ask

"Nothing just that my eyes hurt" Mana than notice Atemu

"Wow Mana you only been here a few days and you already got a boyfriend" Kisara ask making Mana and Atemu blush deep red

"N-no w-we a-are just friends" Mana stuttered

"Okay if you say so" Kisara said "hey there my name is Kisara what's yours?"

"MY name is Atemu"

"Nice to meet you"

"You to"

They walk around and finally set them self to eat quickly wasted money so they went to Kaiba Corp. for some money

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No! I gave you money already "Seto Kaiba was now really annoyed but not by has been stealing info from them and he needed to find knocked to find Mana and came in

"hey Seto meet my best friend Kisara" Mana said Kaiba Kisara and Seto look at each other both was shock they both seemed familiar

"And this is my elder brother Seto, Kisara" Both haven't taken the gaze of each other

hehe R&r please excuse my mistakes


	6. Growing Atraction

**Hidden Memories**

**Summary**: Everyone has a hidden memory. Just like Atemu. But when Mana reappears all hidden memories will be heard. Just like who she really is in Domino City, Seto's Family secret, Atemu past, and other more secret will be reveled

**A/N: **Here are the summaries of the next few days chapter6 will be the shortest

Chapter 6: Growing Attraction: Mana notice that there was sparks when her brother met her best friend. She also notices the sparks with her best friend Ishizu and Mahado when they first meet. So since there was nothing to do she decided to set them up without them knowing

Chapter 7:Playing Cupid: Mana plans to get them together without them knowing. Who is there to help her? Why no other than her best of all best friend Atemu(lol).The date does go well but its hard spying if your spying on two people that are in different locations! The day ends with Mana tripping and landing on Atemu. Crashing her lips on his!

Chapter 8: Suspicion: Pegasus calls Kaiba and the "geek" squad to meet him. While there Mana tries her best to avoid eye contacts with Atemu. Pegasus reveled that what the letter said was true. The top 5 will be the best duelist in the world! Everyone gets excited but when Pegasus spoke to Kaiba that S.P purpose was to destroy them and who S.P is .Kaiba now understands why he needed to protect his sister! S.P was really Serpen Perez other wise known as Seto's formal step mother!

Mana saw that as a "moment" yes Mana is a romantic person she needed to ruined the moment because she wanted to spend more time with Atemu and Kisara

"Say hello Kisara" Causing them to snap out of each other

"Umm hello" Kisara said turning red of embarrassment. Kaiba smirk

"Seto say hello!" Mana demanded.

"Hello..." Kaiba said. Mana seemed satisfied

"So Seto money…now...Please?" Mana said. Seto really hates it when she does the pout

"Here take this instead but i don't want you to spend a lot of money!" Seto said hanging her a credit card

"Wow! Thank you!" Mana yelled even Atemu heard her and he was like 100ft away from her or more

"Bye Seto!!" Mana yelled as she took Kisara and left. When they went around to the mall Kisara went to buy clothes while Mana told Atemu about Kisara and Seto

"Mana I've never ever thought Kaiba was like that" Atemu said

"Well only siblings can bring out the true self of our family" Mana replied

"Ohh look it's Mahado!" Mana said. She waved her hands and yelled "Mahado over here"

"hello Mana hello Atemu" Mahado said as he reach them. Kisara also came out holding alot of shopping bags

"This is another friend of mine Kisara" Mana said as Kisara and Mahado shook hands. Not far was Ishizu. Mana yelled after Ishizu

"Ishizu look Kisara came !And another friend is named Mahado" Mana said .Mahado and Ishizu shook hands but for a very long time. Mana smiled another player has joined. Everyone ate dinner at there mall so as they throw away the food Mana told Atemu about Ishizu and Mahado having sparks too

"Mana what are you planning to do?" Atemu finally ask

"Well I'm going to play cupid and your going to join me!" Mana announced

"I am?" Atemu ask confused

"Yeah! Unless you don't want to help me tomorrow" Mana pouted

"Alright but what are we going to do then?"

"I'll think of the plan later on good night Atemu" Mana said as she and Kisara went in the limo

sorry for it to be short well R&R plz. Remember this will be the only shortest chapter ill ever right for this story


	7. The Night Before

**Hidden Memories**

**Summary**: Everyone has a hidden like when Mana reappears all hidden memories will be like who she really is in Domino City, Seto's Family secret, Atemu past, and other more secret will be reveled

**A/N: **Sorry about the long delay! Please forgive me! On with the story

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Once Mana and Kisara was at the mansion Kisara was mesmerize at the size it was just how Mana was when she first arrived opened the gate for the two girls . Mana showed Kisara most of the house but not the one with the piano. Mana set down Kisara's stuff in her room while they waited for look around Mana's room while Mana was thinking about what she and Atemu was going to for Kisara and Ishizu.

"Want to play truth or dare?" Kisara ask making Mana snap out of her thoughts

"Huh? What...Um sure..." Mana said not really knowing what she was just agreeing knew Mana still wasn't back from her thoughts so she knew what to went over and came back with to bottled water and when Mana started drinking

"Mana this is a truth how do you feel about Atemu?" Mana started choking her hands was in her throat as she tried to stop but couldn't work while Kisara started laughing at her Mana started to calm her throat gave her a glare

"What? You said you would play but it wasn't my fault you choke over my truth" Kisara answered her glare

"Whatever" Mana said pretending to be upset

"Well? Do you? "Kisara ask look down her knees not knowing the answer" I do like Atemu but what do i feel for him? I can't possibly like him already I've only been here less than a week. But what feelings do i hold for him?" Mana thought

"ooooh Mana like Atemu ,Mana likes Atemu, Mana likes Atemu, Mana and Atemu sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love than comes-"

"Shut up Kisara!" Mana said blushing scarlet red . Kisara laugh at how red Mana was.

"So! What about you? who do you like!?" Mana said which wasn't smart cause she just said she does like made Kisara laugh

"Hahahaha no one "Kisara said still laughing her guts out

"Are you sure cause you were looking at my brother for a long time ...Wait you don't have a crush on my brother do?" Mana ask its Kisara's turn to blush

"Of-of course i don'-where did you get such a nosenese idea!?" Kisara stuttered her face was smiled this was the proof she needed. "_Now for Seto" _Mana smiled

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Atemu silently walk back to the Kame store but he heard Joey call out to him

"Atemu!"

Atemu turned and to be greeted by the gang.

"Hey there you were you? We've been looking everywhere for you" Tea said

"I was with Mana and her friends..."Atemu said Tea frowned

"Maybe tomorrow we can all hang out together" Tristan suggested

"Hmm maybe-"Atemu then remember Mana wanted him to help her"...not" Everyone look at him in question

"I mean tomorrow Mana is going to try and help her brother maybe the next day" Atemu said… It was half the truth after all just not all of it

"Oooh okay than tomorrow you and Joey can get ready for the tournament" Tea suggested

"Well, about that...I need to help ..Ishizu with something" Atemu said with another half truth… He didn't want to lie to them but he didn't want to disappoint Mana ether

"Alright then..."Tea said sadly…Both Tristan and Joey knows she likes Atemu so they decided to help her cheer up

"Why don't we just sleep over at the shop? I'm sure Grandpa Muto won't mind" Tristan nodded at the left to get their stuff leaving Atemu to set up the 15 minutes they came back

"Hey guys look what i rented!" Joey yelled excitedly

"I've rented the most awsomest movie ever!! Scary Movie 3! "He continued with smiles on their faces they continued setting up and Duke with the furniture and with Tea with the kitchen. Tea went up to Atemu

"So, is the Mana here like the Mana there" Tea ask, referring 'there' as ancient Egypt

"Yes, very much like her but, much more spirit, more energy, and very curious of other people's life" Atemu said putting the 3pound chips to different bowls

"What were you two doing the whole day anyway" Tea ask him

"Well, I met her brothers.....Did you know that Mana's brother is-"

"You guys, its starting!" Joey yelled from the living room

"Alright we're coming!" Tea yelled back from the kitchen

"Well…before they get too hungry let's go" Atemu said as he and Tea brought the bowls to the hungry teens. The moment they came the 3 men burst out of laughter which startled Tea and dropped the bowls of chips into Joeys head

"Hey, what was that for!" Joey yelled

"I'm sorry! You guys startled me that is all…" Tea argued with him getting the vacuum. Once she was done they started the movie again. Joey and Duke in the floor, Tristan on his sleeping bag, and Atemu and Tea on the couch. Tea often glance at Atemu from the corner of her eye, she slowly and I mean slowly move near Atemu. Just another move, and she would be able to lean her head in his shoulder. Her head was about to lean than all of a sudden the phone rang. She and the boys jump, not including Atemu who wasn't paying attention to the movie. Duke being near the phone answered it

"Hello Muto's Resident"

"Hi, I'm Mana and –"

"Mana, how are you, did you miss me? Duke said being full of himself. Atemu hearing Mana's name went to the other room.

"Hi Duke! How are you doing?"

"He's dong fine Mana. And Duke hang up the phone…" Atemu said from the other line

"Aww, this is not fair Atemu! Mana was talking to me right?" Duke complained. When he said Atemu's name, Joey, Tristan, and Tea look at him

"Actually Duke, I wanted to talk to Atemu, Sorry. Hehe"

"Alright than…I'll talk to you later than" Duke said disappointed.

"Why are you complaining to Atemu? He's isn't even here" Joey asks confused

"Because he wouldn't let me talk to Mana" Duke replied sadly.

"Mana?" Tea ask just to make sure she heard right. Duke nodded. His attention returned back to the T.V. Tea watched sadly

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So, Duke is there?"

"Yes, and everyone else" Atemu replied

"Anyway, sorry if I called late but Kisara finally fell asleep"

"It's okay, we are just watching something…well I'm not…I've been having a hard time concentrating lately" He said as he went to his room

"You must have a lot in you mind these days…" Atemu eyes widen…He remembered Mana saying the exact same thing

"Yes, I do" He replied

"You still have to time for me right?" Mana voice was just the same as she said it before

"Of course" He smiled this was almost the same conversation he had with her in Ancient Egypt…

"…"

"Hmm? What was that?" Atemu ask

"Nothing…I'm just happy…"

"About…?"

"It's nothing!" She said to quickly and step back causing her shelves to fall

"What was that? Did you break something?" He teased

"PRINCE!"

FLASHBACK…

Mana was moving back and fort, back and fort. She was deep in thought. She didn't hear Atemu snuck up behind her

"Mana!"

"Ahh!"

"So what are you doing?" Atemu ask curious that she was deep in thought

"Nothing just happy" Mana said cheerful

"About…?"

"It's nothing that concerns you!" Mana said crossing her arms together. Knowing Mana she won't tell him. So he just looks at the stars

"The sky looks pretty" Mana said looking at his direction

"Yes, it does…" He agreed. Suddenly he saw a falling star

"Prince a falling star, make a wish!" Mana said pointing at it. Closing both of their eyes they made their wish.

"So what did you wish for?" Atemu ask his best friend

"Nothing!" Mana said as she step back causing many pots to break

"Looks like you lost your hiding spots" Atemu teased

"Prince!"

End Flashback…

"Atemu are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I got distracted" Atemu smiled

"Mana, tell me what did you study about Ancient Egypt …and me?"

"Only the simpler things Prince… Ishizu told me to stay away the important things sadly…" Mana said

"All I remember reading is that one day you will return to Egypt and rule once more with your Queen" Mana said remembering only from memory

"So, my journey isn't finish?" Atemu was both glad and sad…Glad he and his friends will continue to be together…Sad that if he does return to Egypt he might never come back to see Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and now Mana

"Who knows? It was based on memory which could be wrong" Mana pointed out

"Yep, maybe…If it does happen though…Will you come?" His voice nervous

"Of course Prince!" Mana said excitedly

"Thank you"

"Hey Atemu, can you hurry up! You're missing everything!" Joey yelled

"Joey has a very interesting voice" Mana laugh

"You heard that?"

"Yep…I've talk to you a lot now and I borrowed you for the whole day today-err I mean yesterday" She laugh "I should return you now"

"Well you still have to tell me about your plan?" Atemu said he actually wanted to keep talking to her still

"Ooh yea! Kisara defiantly likes Seto. And Seto…umm well…I…let's call it sibling senses!"

"You don't know do you?"

"Still…will you help me?"

"of course"

"Okay I'm too tired to talk now…Lets meet at the park at 1pm tomorrow okay?"

"Alright good night Mana"

"Night-night...Prince" Her voice trailed of as she hanged up. Atemu returned the phone. And he went back downstairs.

"Well it's about time! You missed everything!" Tristan told him

* * *

I'm sorry if it's short... Its because I needed to rewrite it again.... Anyway sorry for my grammar... I'm still learning, but please review^^


	8. Author's Note

Hello my fellow leaders...

Unfortuntaly, I haven't been updating since last January.... But, now that it is summer I can!!! Now here is the process of my stores

Hidden Memory: Okay... Well... this story has MAJOR grammer problems I know. So i thank you for those that still encourages me to continue... So I will! As of the last chapter you should realized i was stalling... I guess it's becasue I still don't know how to type a duel... So I came up with a crappy version. I'll just tell you how they win... Not my best idea, but i'm good with it! Once chapter 8 is release, I'm going to be serious and improve my chapters.

From the Beginning: Hehe you'll hate me but... REWRITE TIME!!! I was reading Pokemon Adventure manga, and i realize how cute Red and Yellow was. So now, Yellow will be there specialshipping and hints of pokeshipping. But mostly, Oldrivalshipping!

A New Life: Since I'm far away from Judiri and she has our Notebook. So I'll work on this story alone for awhile. But I won't update just yet... Sorry...

The White Demon: I am really proud of this story, that's all i can say... But sadly, this MIGHT be the last one to be updated....

I am so sorry if this isn't the update you wanted... But this has to be done... Forgive me?


	9. Random Chapter

Hidden Memories:  
Chapter 8:  
Random Chapter

The morning came quickly, maybe because the whole gang stayed up late last night, not counting the already tired Atemu. Unfortunately in the Kaiba's household had been a very busy morning, heck Mana even had to wake up early. ''I only slept for 4hrs! Can't you go on without me!?'' Mana begged faking tears

''Mana enough of this nonsense'' The now annoyed Seto Kaiba ordered who wasn't fooled

''Ugh! Your just as lazy and stubborn as me...'' Mana mumbled ''Your not even a morning person. Yet, you out of all the people chose this tournament to start at 10am. And it is just 8am and that's when the normal people are still asleep... Wait a minute! Seto the tournament doesn't even start till tomorrow!'' Mana yelled just realizing it

''Relax Mana... Kisara is still asleep'' Mokuba warned

"See! Kisara is weird but she is normal enough to sleep in!" Mana argued as Mokuba shush her "Er...Oops"

"Mana just hurry up. We are leaving in a few minutes" Kaiba warned

"Where are we going?" Mana ask

"..." Kaiba just ignored her, as she sighed in defeat. Before Mana went after her older brother she stop and went towards Mokuba "Hey, do me a favor and if Kisara wakes up tell her... Okay, I don't know but just tell her to find something to distract her Kay?" Mana ask

"Alright... But after you return and you stop being busy... Maybe you, Seto... and I can go out and be life a family again..." Mokuba ask hopefully. Mana looks at him shock and touch as she pinches his cheeks...

"I promise you... Now go hurry and brush your teeth and eat breakfast. Bye" Mana said as the limo honk. "Alright! Alright! I'm coming!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Back in the kame gang just had waken and after doing their morning routine, they sat down at the table for breakfast

"It feels like I'm forgetting something" Tea uttered

"Er? What was that Tea?" Joey ask taking a big bite of pancakes

"It's nothing... Where is Atemu?" Tea asks. The boys shrug but continued to eat. She sighed but smiled. Things should be getting back to normal... The only difference Yugi wasn't here. To bad... But Tea had a strange feeling in the word 'normal'. Maybe because: the tournament is starting tomorrow. Maybe because: Mana and Mahado had been reincarnated. Maybe... things are not as they appeared to be. But the word 'normal' didn't suit them no more. They are far from being normal at the moment. Joey and Tristan were weird before Tea had to admit. But what has happen to them during the past few years. Was not normal... No, because normal people wouldn't had to fight their way to the top just to save someone. Normal people would just call the police and sue if they have to. Normal people shouldn't experience a shadow duel. Possibly, in the past it was normal. But that was only for the royals to enjoy. Normal people also would lose their sanity if they shall experience millennium items or learning a five-thousand year old spirit was in the body of your friend.

Tea suddenly snapped out of her trance, when she heard a doorbell. Since the 'gentlemen' were to busy to help a lady. She had to do it herself. "Please sign here" The delivery boy said handing Tea a pen and clipboard. Once she was finish "Thank you here is your mail" He said than turned away. Tea looks at the envelope

_Yugi-boy_

"It could only mean one thing" Tea sighed "Hey! You guys! Pegasus sent Yugi a mail!" Tea announced as the whole group came to her curious

"Well? Aren't you going to open it?" Duke ask impatiently

"But it's wrong going to other people's business" Tea pointed out causing Atemu off his guard "Is something the matter?"

"I'm fine" Atemu replied. He might as well open the letter since he to was curious. That and in a few hours he and Mana will go to four people's business to play cupid. And by 'play' he meant Mana does the work he just follow, nods and agrees... Agree until he has no idea what he agrees on and probably regrets it"I'm sure Yugi wouldn't mind"

"Alright..." Tea said

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Are we there yet" Mana ask

"No" Seto replied.

Mana pouted against the window and sighed. She still had no idea what or where in the world are they going. And she did mean world, for all she knows they can hop on a airplane and really go somewhere in the world. But than again, Seto was rich. He'll just use a jet. "Seto, where are we going" She ask again

"I thought you were tired... You can sleep for 30 minutes and we're there" Seto replied after awhile

"Why was it important for you to bring me?" Mana ask

"For yesturday" He replied

"WHAT!?" Mana yelled angrily as Kaiba smirk. "And here I thought you had no sense of you humor" Mana mumbled than started giggling "Haha, we are relative after all"

"Nice to hear" Kaiba said sarcastically. He would never admit it but it felt good to have a non-business conversation with someone other than Mokuba. And it felt good to see his sister again too. "That an we have to see Pegasus"

"You mean that guy who created duel monster... And by created I really mean stole" Mana replied sourly

"I believe he is or at least knows what is happening to my company" Kaiba said... There goes their 'non-business' conversation

"And me coming with you..?" Mana ask

"Classified"

"Your a big meanie today" Mana said sending him a glare

"And your just as annoying" Kaiba replied

"SETO!" Mana demanded than started to 'cry'. "Wah! You trust Mokuba more than me! But it makes sense since, you've known each other or at least been together longer than we have! Why won't you give me a chance!?" Mana whined than suddenly stop "What time are we going to be home?"

"Late"

"You really, really must hate me today, don't you" Mana said glaring at him evily than getting her phone

"And why is that"

"Cause you ruined my plan that involves Ishizu, Mahado, Kisara, and you" Mana replied

"Which means?"

"CLASSIFIED!" Mana yelled

hehehe... I have no idea what I just wrote... Oh well... Anyway after this chapter, I will start editing it... But, I still feel really bad for not updating sooner and having this update really short. So when I start editing, which WILL take many days. I'll add another 'Random' Chapter. Don't worry I will make the 'random' chapter work with the story. I believe I wrote a summary in chapter 6... I am NOT following what I said last year unfortunately. Though, I'm still going to add it afterwards.

Well this is all I have at the moment... I am really sorry! R&R! Remember I accept ideas! And thank you for those that continue to support me! And also is my grammer getting alittle bit better?

PS: I might rewrite chapters as well. So be sure to check that out. But don't worry, I'll tell you the chapters I did rewrite. ^^ Thank you again for you forgiveness!


End file.
